A Gift From The Past
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With their one year anniversary coming up, Po struggles to figure out what kind of gift he should get Tigress. Soon he realizes though, that the best gift can be the simplest of things.


"Oh man what am I going to do?" A distraught Po sacked himself, pacing back and forth in his room.

"I she said we didn't have to do anything special, but I want to make this a great one." Po stated, his head racing with thoughts. As he and Tigress's first year anniversary of being together was just in a few days, and he couldn't figure out what to get her.

"Hmmmm, maybe a poem? No, I already did that on our first date. A song? I'm not exactly a great singer though, come on panda think hard." Po said sternly, closing his eyes tightly, trying to think of something good. After about a few minutes, his eyes shot open and a look of happiness was formed.

"That's it." Racing to a dresser that was in the corner of his room, he swiftly opened one of the drawers. His eyes were now on the prize at hand, gently placing his paws inside and lifting out what seemed to be a small piece of stone that was cracked and damaged.

"This is it, the very first thing I got from her all those years ago." Po said with a happy tone, remembering her first demonstration infront of him and what she left in her wake of it.

"The only question is though, what should I do with it." Po asked himself with wander, but as he began to pounder the object, a knock came from his door.

"Who is it?" Now clenching the piece of stone close to his chest.

"It's me Po," a feminine voice said from behind the door.

"Oh hey Tigress, just give me a minute ok?" The panda had then slwoly put the stone back into it's hiding place and had then began to make his way to the door. Once there, he slwoly opened it up to see his girlfriend standing there for him.

"What's goign on Ti?" Po asked softly.

"Nothing much, we were just wandering if you were ready to cook some dinner. If not, I can tell them to wait a little longer," Tigress said, not knowing if her boyfriend was busy with something.

"Oh it's fine Tigress, I was just looking at something. But I'm done now," Po said as he exited his room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright if your sure," Po only took the tigers paw with his and began to walk down the hall with her, letting her know it was fine. As the two headed for the kitchen, Tigress couldn't help but feel something was wrong with her panda, and decided to ask him something.

"Po, is there something on your mind that's troubling you?" Tigress asked, trying to sound casual so he wouldn't pick anything up.

"Not really, why? Am I acting strange? Or well, stranger I should say," Po asked with a slight chuckle and smile.

"No, I just get this feeling you feel stressed. Does it have anything to do with our anniversary?" When being asked this, Po could feel his body tense up with worry but tried his best not show it to his mate.

"What, of course not. Why would it ha," Po said nervously, only to be glared at in response, he knew she saw past him.

"Po, be honest with me ok. Otherwise I may just up our training a bit," Tigress stated seriously, not to scare him but to get the truth out of him.

"Ugh, I never was a good liar. Yes I am a bit stressed on this Tigress, I know we agreed not to do anything huge but I want to make sure I get you something that will love." Po told her gently with a look of sorrow on his face. Seeing this, Tigress showed a small smile and gave a small lick to her boyfriends cheek, making the panda show a hint of red on his face.

"You should now by now dear, I'm happy with whatever you get me. As long as it's from you, it could even be a plate of dumplings." This made the two let out a couple of laughs and for them to look each other in the eyes.

"Well I promise it's goign to be more than that honey. If I may ask thoguh, what are you getting?" Po asked with a sly smile, only to have Tigress put a paw on his face.

"Ah ah, no hints, you'll just have to wait and see." Tigress grinned.

"Oh ok," Po said with a look of defeat, by that time the two had reached the kitchen where their friends were waiting for them.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Ill get started right away," Po told his friends before leading Tigress to her seat and sitting her down. Once she was Po began to prep the dumplings and soup, in the meantime he was doing that, conversation was being struck up at the table.

"So, do you guys have anything big planned for your night?" A happy Viper asked with glee.

"Well in a way we do, we are goign to have dinner at Mr. pings and perhaps just take a walk in the valley," Tigress said as she looked at Viper.

"That's it? Some noddles and a walk? Where's the fireworks, the bazaazz man," Mantis said, a little shocked from what he felt was goign to be a boring night.

"We talked about it, and we both agreed what we have planned would be fine. Besides, were not huge on going all out." Po said, chopping up some onions and other things.

"As long as you two don't do anything stupid or break the 'rules' that we discussed, you can do whatever you feel like doing." Shifu stated sternly, looking over at the two.

"We understand baba, we wont do anything bad." Tigress said, reassuring her father.

"Plus, I'm not ready to meet death quite yet." Po joked, causing his friends to laugh a bit, even making his master chuckle. Some time had then passed by and dinner was ready, placing the dumplings on a plate and the soup into bowls, Po gave everyone their meal and soon joined the table.

"Ok everyone, dig in." The family then began to chow down on the delicious food, making their stomachs ache with excitement. Eventually though, everyone became full and at that time, put their dishes up and beg ant to say their good nights to one another.

"Night guys." Crane said, waving a wing before entering his room.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Viper said with a chuckle, entering her room.

"I don't think it's the bed bugs we have to worry about, but rather monkeys snoring. I'm i right buddy," but all Mantis got from his friend was a blank stare.

"You know I could squash you," Monkey said, making Mantis rush to his room which Monkey soon did to. This only left Po and Tigress in the hall.

"Well I guess I'll see you tommorow Hun, and if you need anything you know where to find me." Po said, placing a paw on the tigers cheek.

"The same goes for you my panda, goodnight." Tigress said softly, placing a kiss on the pandas lips before heading to her room. Once she did, Po had then entered his room. But instead of jumping into bed, he picked the piece of stone back up and began to examine it.

"It's goign to be tricky with the way it is, but I think I know just what to do with this." Po said with a proud smile on his face, he had then set it down and laid in bed, going to sleep that he knew he had a lot of work to due with the time he had.

The next couple of days seemed endless for the panda though, as he tried his best to hide his actions and utensils he tried to sneak past his friends so he could create his gift for Tigress. As his floor seemed to have become covered with pieces of stone, he his eyes had become saggy from the late nights of craftsmenship but he knew in the end it would be worth it. So, on the big day for the two, he had finished what he set out to do after training, and as he stood there in his room looking down at it, he knew this was his proudest work.

"I hope you like this baby. In the meantime though, I gotta get ready and get this place cleaned up." Po said to himself, placing his work in the drawer. He than began to sweep up his room and once cleaned, headed for one of the bath houses. While Po was getting himself all cleaned up, Tigress was sitting in Vipers room, where she was getting some make up applied to her.

"You know sis, I was a bit surprised when you asked me to help with you with this. You're usually not one who wants make up on," Viper said as she applied some lipstick to the tigers lips.

"Well believe me when I say this isn't goign to be an everyday thing Viper. I just want to freshen up a bit for Po, after all, it's not everyday you end up with someone who loves you for you. You know what I mean?" Tigress smiled as she looked at the snake who smiled back.

"I sure do Tigress, and I'm sure Po knows to. After all, you two have been through a lot in your lives. Now instead of facing things alone, you'll have each other to help you through them, it's poetic in a way." Viper stated, putting some powder on the tigers cheeks.

"I guess you could put it like that. Either way though, I hope this will be a good night." As the tiger then looked over at the snakes bed where her gift for Po laid as well her set of clothes. Which was a black vest with red cherry blossoms and a pair of blue sweats with green vine patters on them.

"I know it will be. I think your ready though sis," As Viper got a small mirror from her desk and held it up. When Tigress saw herself she began to examine her face and once fully examining it, she smiled and place a paw on her cheek.

"Yes, you're right, I'm ready." She then stood from her seat and walked over to the bed to which she began to change into her new clothes. Now that she was dressed in her attire, she placed her gift into her pocket and began to make her way to the door.

"Thanks again Viper, for all your help." The snake only smiled at her friends and waved her tail to her.

"It was no problem." With that, the tiger left the room and began to make her way to the palace doors, where she began to wait for her panda. Speaking of said panda. Po had just finished his bath and was now on his way back to his room, once he arrived there, he began to change into his new clothes which was a green cloak that you could zip up in the front. On the back of the cloak was a blue dragon shooting yellow flames and he also put on a pair of plain black sweats.

"Ah, now the only thing left is to grab you." Po said, picking up his gift and gently placing it in his pocket. Making sure it was secure, he left his room and headed for the palace doors where his eyes lit up with the sight he was seeing before him.

"Woah," Po said with an open mouth, making the Tiger show a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, you just look pretty dang awesome is all sweetie." Po stated with a smile on his face, walking right up next to the feline who examined her mate.

"You don't look to bad yourself Po." The panda could t help but slightly giggle from her remark. Po had then extended an arm out to his lady who filled the space with her own.

"Shall we take our leave my love?" Po asked with a smile on his face, like any gentlemen would.

"Lead the way." Tigress said, and with that, the two exited the warm palace and into the cool brisk night. Making their way down the thousand steps, the two couldn't help but stare at the night sky, as it was covered with bright stars that were usually hiding on most nights and how the moons glow gave the valley a nice grey color to it.

"What a great night," Tigress stated, placing her head onto Pos shoulder.

"It sure is Ti, but I bet it's going to get even greater." As he placed a kiss on the felines head, hoping he was right. The two then soon entered the valley where not many villagers were wandering around, a few but those few were either closing up shop or just entering their homes. They continued their through the quite valley until they saw Pos dad's shop in sight and from the way the outside looked, Po let out a sigh.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling dad went a little over board." Po told Tigress.

"It's just a few lanterns Po, it can be that...," but before she could finish, they came into full view of the shop, where there were candles everywhere, paintings of mountains and fields were placed along the walls as well as red lanterns hanging.

"Told you." Was all Po said, slowly entering the shop with Tigress. When they came about half way into the shop, Mr. Ping came out dressed in a tux with no noodle hat nor apron.

"Why hello sir and madam, table for two I assume." Mr. Ping said, placing his hands together and looking at the two who were a little weirded out.

"Ugh, yeah." Po said not knowing what else to say to his dad.

"Very well, follow me please." The goose then lead them to a table that sat in the middle of the restraunt. Both Po and Ti then took their seats next to each other.

"Now what can I get you for tonight?" Mr. Ping asked politely.

"I guess, noddles, dumplings, and tea please." Po told him, knowing there was nothing else that they made.

"Also, Mr. Ping you really don't have to dress all up and stuff." Tigress said to him.

"I don't know what you mean miss?" He said, still staying character.

"Dad, really you don't have to act this way. You can just be yourself," Po told his father, hoping he would stop. After hearing this, Mr. Ping loosened up and looked at the two.

"Are you sure? I don't mind doing this for you two?" He said in his normal voice.

"It's fine Mr. Ping, really." Tigress stated with a smile on her face, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable and to just be himself.

"Well thank you, because being in this tux just feels so weird." The goose said, taking off the tie and undoing the top bottom to his tux.

"We do appreciate it though dad, but just be yourself ok." Po then extended a paw and placed it on his dad's shoulder who shook his head.

"Thanks son, I'll be right back with your food and tea." Mr. Ping said as he headed off for the kitchen to prepare the meal. While he was doing that, the two started to talk.

"Hey Ti, I was wandering. Instead of just taking a walk around the valley and such, can I take you to a certain place I know in the mountains? I don't mean change our plans it's just I think it would be better than just walking around," Po stated, looking at Tigress who had a curious look on her face, wandering what he wanted to show her.

"Sure Po, whatever you want to do." Tigress smiled, Po had then gently grabbed her paw and kissed it.

"You'll like it, trust me." Po said, the two then continued their talk about many things. Like the pranks Po and Monkey pull, how Shifu has lightened up over the years, and about their pasts, the good and the bad. Soon though, Mr. Ping came walking out with a big plate of dumplings that were stuffed with tofu and cheese, noodle soup that had egg plants and some new spices, and their hot tea.

"Hope you guys enjoy the meal, I made it with lots of love." Mr. Ping said with a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks dad, it looks awesome and really smells good." Tigress nodded in agreement as his taste buds were waiting to try the food.

"Well then I'll leave you to alone to enjoy yourselves. If you need anything just let your old dad know." Mr. Ping said before he went off to the kitchen to clean up and check his stock. When he did, the panda and feline started to eat their meal with bliss as their bellies were gurgling happily. Some time when they were eating, the two started in what seemed to be a race, seeing who could finish their meal the fastest. As it seemed their warrior side was taking over even during meal time, needless to say though, Po won that match but it was a close one as Tigress was just a couple of dumplings away from beating him.

"Sorry Ti, fighting may be your thing. But eating, that's my thing." Po stated, rubbing his belly slowly.

"You're right on that," Tigress said slightly punching Po in the shoulder.

"Ow Ti, you know those punches still hurt." He said, rubbing his shoulder from the pain.

"You know it's from the heart." Tigress said as she crossed her arms. The two then stood up from their seats and brought their plates to the counter where Mr. Ping stopped what he was doing.

"Thanks for the the meal Mr. Ping, it was delicious." Tigress stated happily.

"I'm glad you liked it dear, and oh don't forget these." As he handed them four coupons each which gave them a free meal.

"That's very nice of you dad, I'm sure we will use them in no time." The panda then placed them into his free pocket as did Tigress.

"Oh I have no doubt about that. Well I hope you two enjoy the rest of your night together." Mr. Ping said, coming from around the counter to hug his son who hugged back.

"We will, I'll see you later dad." Po then took hold of Tigress's paw and with one final wave good bye, the two left the noodle shop and was on heir way to Pos spot. To get there, the two traveled through the dark forest on the outskirts of the valley and began to make their way up a steep hill, though it was a little difficult to get up, they eventually conquered it. Once they were past the hill, Po told her it was a straight line to the spot in the mountains. After about 20 minutes or so, they came to a small brush which was covering the trail.

"Alright, we are here." Po stated, but Tigress looked confused.

"Uhhh Po, are you sure. There's not much around here," as she looked around not noticing that really catches the eye.

"Then just hold on tight, because it's beyond this thick brush." He then squeezed her paw tightly and slowly entered in the brush which made sight barely visible.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was thick, it's everywhere." Tigress said in a loud tone, as some brush was hitting her face slightly.

"I know I'm sorry, just a couple more inches." The panda then quickened his pace until they were finally out of it and into an opening. Once Tigress cleared off what little brush stuck to her, she started to take in her surroundings and what she saw, amazed her. As they were in a circle opening which was surrounded by grey rock except by the way they came in and right in the middle of the smooth ground was a blue pond surrounded by white rocks. Though nothing laid in the bed, it was so clear you could see all the way to the bottom.

"Wow, it's beautiful Po. How did you find is place?" She asked as she sat at the edge of the pound where Po took a seat next to her.

"Believe it or not, I found this by accident. There was just one day where I had enough of being called names or feeling as though I wasn't worth anything to anyone. So, I just ran and ran from home not knowing where I was heading and not really carrying where I would end up. That's how I found this place, I ran through that brush hoping I would find seclusion and I did." Po said in a soft tone, placing a paw in the cool water which rippled.

"I see, what made you go back if I may ask." Tigress said, knowing what he meant by wanting to run and not look back.

"I just sat here for a while, looking at my reflection. The more I did, the more I realized that I'm me, that no one can ever change who I am on the inside. At that time, on the inside I was just someone who wanted to feel respected by people. That I wanted to feel loved, I knew though that I had to work for those things, and if I just left than they would've of won. I couldn't let that happen and so here I am, this place, it makes you realize who you are and want you to do with your life. Sorry if I rambled on there," Po said, rubbing the back of his head. He then became surprised when he felt Tigress lay against him and hold onto him tightly.

"No need to be sorry Po, I know what you mean all to well. I'm glad you found yourself and made it through, because if you would've left, who knows where any of us would be right now. Where I would be in this world." Tigress had then closed her eyes. Seeing this, Po placed a paw into his pocket and pulled out his gift.

"I can say the same thing to you kitten, who knows where I would be if it wasn't for you and the others. That's why I wanted to make sure I got you something that would show you how much I love you." He then placed the piece of stone on lap, causing her to open her eyes and for her to see it.

"Oh Po," Tigress said in a sad tone, picking up what was a piece of stone that was smoothed all around and on it was both her and him in a heart, their noses touching and at the bottom of it read 'To my dear Tigress, the only one who showed me that love isn't impossible to find.' Looking at his gift and realizing what it meant, Tigress held it close to her chest and could feel water form in her eyes.

"That stone to, it isn't just any stone. I made that from the one you broke all that time ago when I first got here. It was the first thing I actually got from you," Po told her, wrapping arm around her, holding her close.

"After all that time to, I love it Po, thank you so much." She then grabbed him in a bear hug, holding onto him tightly, letting some tears fall from her cheeks.

"Glad you like it honey." Po said with glee, hugging his lover back. The two soon broke though, as Tigress reached into her pocket to grab her gift out.

"I don't know if it's as great as yours but I think you'll like it." As she pulled out two necklaces, one had the yin symbol and the other with the yang symbol.

"I want give you the yin'" Tigress said, handing Po the yin necklace which he took carefully.

"I'll keep the yang, because to me you are my yin to my yang Po, you always will be." Tigress told him lovingly. Po didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words, but he soon put the necklace on as did Tigress.

"It's great Tigress, I'll keep it safe just like you." Po said to her, gripping the yin symbol tightly in his paw.

"I'll do the same, just like I do for you my dumpling." She then placed both of her paws on the pandas cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss after setting the piece of stone down. As the two kissed and held each other, all eyes closed, the small little pond began to ripple and from it's ripples showed a tiger cub with black and white fur, as well as jade green eyes. Though the two didn't see it, it was a sign that their will love lead to a new life and so much more.

Well guys thanks for reading this story and I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you want telling me what you thought.


End file.
